¿Lo recuerdas?
by Misaki-chu
Summary: One-shot/Regalo de aniversario : Ino cree que le falta algo ¿que sera? y ¿quien es ese nuevo alumno pelirrojo?


Hola este es un fic creado como regalo de aniversario por un año de amistad (:

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenece (:

"Ahora pasen a la pagina 139 y saquen lo más relevante luego..." Decía el profesor Kakashi, sin importarle que nadie le hacia el menos caso.

Mientras una chica de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta y de hermosos ojos azules miraba por la ventana sintiendo que algo le faltaba.

"Ino-Chan, hey Ino-Chan" Llamaba una chica de extraño cabello rosado y ojos color esmeralda a su amiga rubia.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede Sakura-Chan?" Le contestó la rubia cuando al fin se dio cuenta que la llamaban.

"¿Qué te pasa?

"¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices frentesota?"

La pelirrosa decidió hacer caso omiso al apodo de su amiga rubia y continuo con lo que le iba a decirle.

"Porque estas demasiado callada, normalmente cuando Kakashi-Sensei se duerme tu eres la primera en salir a quien sabe donde"

"¿Mmm?" Ino sin comprender volteo en dirección al profesor y en efecto, Kakashi-Sensei se encontraba dormido con los pies en el escritorio.

Ino estaba ya a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida cuando la puerta se abre violentamente asustando a todos los presentes pero más el siguiente grito.

"¡!" Grito una señora rubia con el cabello tomado en dos coletas bajas con lentes y tras estos una mirada amenazante.

"¿Ah?" Decía el sensei despertándose "Oh hola Directora Tsunade ¿a que debemos su adorable visita?" Dijo despreocupadamente el sensei.

"¡Siempre andas dormido, no te tomas nada enserio!" Decía la directora al momento que alzaba un escritorio, mientras un aura amenazadora y endemoniada la rodeaba.

"Tsunade-sama no haga eso" Le dijo una chica al parecer su asistente con cabello corto negro para detenerla de cualquier intento de homicidio "Haga lo que vino a hacer y deje al sensei"

"Tienes razón Shizune" Dijo Tsunade gruñendo, si gruñendo, y bajando el escritorio mientras los estudiantes a los que habían asignado ese escritorio temblaban de miedo hacia su directora "Kakashi te tengo un nuevo alumno y…" Empezó a decir la directora apuntando a Kakashi que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos "Espero que lo trates bien.

"¿Un nuevo alumno?" Pregunto el sensei levantándose de su asiento, al parecer si presta atención. "Pues que pase" Dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

"Sabaku-Kun puedes pasar, sensei no te morderá" Dijo Shizune sonriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Por esta entro un chico castaño y ojos cafés de expresión seria, mirando a los presentes, ósea los alumnos, deteniéndose en cierta chica rubia de ojos azules que se sintió nerviosa y avergonzada debido a la mirada que le daba el chico.

"Alumnos" Comenzó la directora Este es su nuevo compañero Gaara no Sabaku llévense bien con el ¿Si?" Dijo con una mirada y sonrisa malévola.

"S-s-si directora" Decían todos con miedo, nerviosismo y pavor.

"Muy bien" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa y dando una palmada "Ahora lo dejo a tu cuidado Kakashi, tengo que presentar a otros dos alumnos. Chaito" Dijo saliendo del aula seguida de Shizune dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

"Ok" Dijo Kakashi haciendo que por primera vez en el año los alumnos le pusieran atención. "Gaara-kun te sentaras amm… veamos… "Decía dando un recorrido con la mirada al salón de clases "O ya se" Dijo poniendo una sonrisa, bueno digamos, ya que con su cubre bocas era difícil saberlo "Junto con Ino-Chan, Ino-Chan alza la mano por favor"

La rubia levanto la mano con nerviosismo preguntándose que por qué a un lado de ella, y mientras el castaño mas se acercaba más nerviosa se sentía.

Cuando se sentó Gaara todos volvieron a sus cosas, ahí es cuando Ino se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban siguiendo con la mirada.

"Amm… hola soy Ino Yamanaka" Dijo Ino nerviosa "¿Seamos amigos si Sabaku-kun?"

Gaara por su parte solo la vio por el rabillo del ojo dijo un aham y se dedicó toda la clase a mirar el pizarrón aunque Kakashi-sensei se hubiera vuelto a dormir.

Cuando por fin tocaron el timbre del almuerzo todos corrieron para alcanzar algo, ya que lo único bueno de esa escuela era la comida. Debajo de un árbol un grupo de amigos charlaba animadamente.

"Hey chicos" Llamo la atención un chico con cabello negro en honguito y cejas muy pobladas.

"¿Que sucede Cejotas?" Pregunto un chico rubio de ojos azules que tenia agarrada de la mano a una chica de cabello negro y ojos color perla.

"¿A su salón no llego un chico nuevo? Y no me digas Cejotas Naruto" Preguntó el 'Cejotas' enojado.

"Si ¿por qué Lee-kun?" Pregunto la pelirrosa medio acostada encima de un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros que comía muy a gusto un sándwich.

"Es que en nuestro salón llego una chica que dijo llego con sus hermanos apenas ayer a la ciudad llamada... amm… ¿Cómo se llamaba Neji? Le pregunto a un chico con el cabello largo y los ojos color perla.

"Amm… Temari no Sabaku"

"Así se apellida Gaara-San ¿verdad Ino?... ¿Ino?" La pelirrosa asía de todo para que su amiga le pusiera su atención pero era imposible ya que parecía absorta en su propio mundo.

Todos intentaron cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, le aventaban sándwiches, fruta, arroz, dulces, papas, salchichas, alitas de pollo, elotes, etc. Incluso Sakura la llamaba cerda y ni así.  
Hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió algo que aunque le pudiera costar la vida lo intentaría. Tomo el pudin de Chouji y pues… se lo tiro encima a Ino que cuando sintió lo helado del pudín reacciono y estaba a punto de golpear a la pelirrosa, pero por ahí pasaron tres jóvenes llamando la atención de todos y más de Ino. Eran Gaara junto con una chica de cabello rubio y otro chico de cabello castaño al igual que Gaara, que al pasar te daba miedo por su complexión pero si veías su cara dabas a conclusión que era un mujeriego y que le gustaba mofarse de los demás.

"¡EY! ¡Gaara por aquí!" Grito Naruto sacudiendo su brazo a lo que Sakura le dio tremendo golpe para que se callara, pero muy tarde Gaara lo había escuchado (como si hubiera sido imposible).

El trio simplemente los ignoro. Pero Naruto era terco así que se levantó y corrió en dirección a los chicos nuevos y los intercepto, parándose enfrente de Gaara y respirando agitadamente.

"Oye, Gaara no me ignores" Dijo el rubio, a lo que el castaño solo hizo una mueca y lo rodeo siguiendo su camino seguido de sus hermanos.

El grupo de amigos al ver la escena solo se echaron a reír. Y Naruto desanimado volvió a tomar lugar a un lado de la ojiperla. Mientras los hermanos no Sabaku terminaban sentándose en una mesa como de picnic.

"¿Oye, esa no es I-Chan?" Pregunto la rubia mirando al grupo riéndose de Naruto. "¡Si es! ¿Verdad Nii-Chan? Le pregunto al otro chico castaño, que solo voltio a ver a donde su hermana menor le había señalado empezando a sonreír pícaramente y volteando a ver a Gaara con la misma sonrisa.

"Oye Ototo" Dijo el chico refiriéndose a Gaara, que levanto la mirada del almuerzo que había escogido y miro a su hermano mayor.

"¿Qué quieres Kanguro?" Dijo el castaño menor sin mostrar emoción.

"Deberías de llamarme Onii-Chan, me duele que me llames Kanguro" Dijo el castaño mayor llorando dramáticamente.

"Pues así te llamas" Dijo Gaara en tono monótono. A lo cual Temari solo comenzó a reírse de su hermano mayor.

"Ya bueno, oye Gaara" Dijo Kanguro volviendo a poner su sonrisa pícara y de burla. "¿Esa no es I-Chan?" Le pregunto a su hermano menor apuntando al grupo que ahora parecía jugar a la mímica o es que a Naruto algo le picaba en los pantalones, lo que sea no importa.

"No" Dijo Gaara inmediatamente.

"Guau sí que ha crecido I-Chan" Decía Temari ignorando la respuesta de su hermano menor.

"Si, ya no parece la niña inocente y tonta de antes" Dijo Kanguro poniendo pose pensativa.

"Dije que no es I-Chan, así que Kanguro, Onee-Chan ya déjenlo" Dijo Gaara molesto comenzando a comer su almuerzo en paz.

"Oye por que a ella si le dices Onee-Chan y a mí me llamas por mi nombre" Pregunto Kanguro molesto.

"Porque a mi si me quiere" Le respondió Temari sacándole la lengua a Kanguro cabreándolo más.

"Cómo sea ¿Qué aras al respecto Gaara?, ya van 2 años desde entonces" Dijo Kanguro mirando seriamente a su hermano.

"¿Por qué será que las ardillas guardan miles bellotas en los árboles y la ardilla de La Era Del Hielo quería enterar la misma bellota una y otra vez en el hielo?" Se preguntó Gaara mirando un árbol en el que estaban dos ardillas peleándose por una bellota ignorando completamente a Kanguro, a lo que este solo hizo una caída estilo anime y Temari comenzó a reírse tanto que callo de la silla.

Por su parte el grupo de amigos que se sentaba debajo del árbol frondoso de cerezos, voltio su mirada al grupo de hermanos al escuchar las caídas de los hermanos mayores mirándolos con una gotita en la cabeza. Mientras Ino miraba a Gaara sin saber porque ese chico llamaba su atención y se sonrojo brutalmente cuando el castaño miro hacia ella, atrapándola mirándolo.

Sonó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, ahí Ino comenzó a volver a sentirse nerviosa cuando Gaara se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

"Chicos" Dijo un profesor de cabellos castaño agarrado en una cola de caballo alta con una cicatriz en el rostro pero con una gran sonrisa en este, entrando al aula de 2-D.

"Iruka-Sensei" Exclamo Naruto "¿Qué hace aquí?" Pregunto confundido, ya que no entendía por qué su profesor de primer año de instituto había entrado a su salón.

"Pues Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei tuvo que salir por una urgencia y me dejo a cargo a ustedes" Dijo haciendo énfasis en 'urgencia' lo cual hizo que a todos le salieran gotitas en sus cabezas. "Me dejo el plan de clases así que se reunirán después de clases con sus compañeros de escritorio y harán un ensayo sobre el tema que han visto en esta semana. ¿Preguntas?

Nadie pregunto nada simplemente empezaron a conversar con sus compañeros de asientos sobre donde reunirse y esas cosas. A Ino simplemente voltio con sus amigas Sakura y Hinata que pensó que tenían una maldita suerte de que sus compañeros de asiento fueran sus novios y no quería ni pensar lo que harían Naruto y Hinata solos ya que suponía que lo harían en casa de Naruto ya que sabía que Hiraga-Sama no les dirían nada si se ponen acaramelados y mucho menos quería darse una idea de lo que harían Sakura y Sasuke ya que los padres de Sakura estaban de viaje y el hermano de Sasuke trabajaba desde la tarde hasta la madrugada en un bar. _Que maldita suerte tienen._ Pensó Ino, poniendo su atención en su compañero de escritorio, no sabía por qué Gaara la ponía nerviosa ni porque él le daba un sentimiento de… nostalgia. Si creo que esa sería la palabra que elegiría.

"Amm" Ino trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para empezar conversación con su compañero. "¿Gaara-Kun?, que tal si asemos el trabajo en mi casa, hoy después de clases, digo, si tú quieres" Decía la rubia nerviosa y sonrojándose.

"Si, porque no, solo debo avisarles a mis hermanos" Ino se sorprendió, al menos le había sacado más que monosílabos al castaño, pero la expresión del castaño no cambio.

"Ok"

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, Ino decidió esperar a Gaara en la entrada de la escuela y desde ahí podía ver a Gaara ablando por sus hermanos. No es que fuera chismosa, bueno sí, pero quería saber de qué hablaban los hermanos no Sabaku y pudo ver que la expresión del chico mayor cambiaba a una picara y que la chica trataba de no reírse, y lo que más le llamó la atención es que Gaara comenzó a sonrojarse y les grito algo que no supo que era y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y tratando que no supiera que lo estaba espiando volteo rápidamente a otro lado.

"Ya nos podemos ir" Dijo Gaara llegando con Ino aun sonrojado. A lo cual la rubia para no sentirlo incomodo empezó a caminar hacia su casa seguida por el castaño.

…

"Ya llegue" Grito Ino cuando llegó a su casa comenzándose a quitarse los zapatos.

"Oh Ino que bueno que…" Dijo la madre de Ino saliendo de la cocina y calló rápidamente al ver que su hija iba acompañada por un chico castaño, que a ella le resultaba demasiado familiar.

"Oh, sí, madre él es Gaara no Sabaku, es un nuevo compañero y tenemos que hacer un trabajo" Dijo Ino presentando a Gaara con su madre.

"Mucho gusto señora Yamanaka" Dijo Gaara cortésmente.

"¿Madre?" dijo Ino al ver que su madre no reaccionaba.

"Ah, sí un gusto Gaara-Ch… Kun" Corrigió rápidamente la señora Yamanaka "Ino-Chan tu padre y yo saldremos a ver a tu abuela, la comida esta echa así que tú puedes servirte." Dijo quitándose el delantal y entrando a la cocina. Ino no se movía todavía y observo a Gaara quitarse los zapatos y entrando completamente a la casa salió el padre y la madre de Ino con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola Gaara-Kun, un placer" Dijo el señor Yamanaka tomando la mano de Gaara y sacudiéndola fuertemente. "Bueno Ino-Chan nos vemos" Dijeron los padres de Ino al mismo tiempo y saliendo rápidamente de la casa dejando una nube de polvo dejando a una Ino muy confundida.

…

"Traje unos aperitivos Gaara-Kun" Decía Ino con una bandeja en la mano con unos sándwiches, yendo en dirección a Gaara que estaba en el sillón con un montón de papeles alrededor.

"Gracias" Dijo Gaara sin mirarle. Ya habían pasado unas horas e Ino ya no se sentía nerviosa alrededor de Gaara, lo sentía tan… familiar.

"Ya casi terminamos" Dijo Ino levantándose y tropezándose con la mochila de Gaara que estaba en el suelo, cuando ella calló las cosas en la mochila de Gaara también salieron volando. El castaño rápidamente fue a ayudar a la rubia, que esta cuando alzó la mirada se encontró al castaño muy cerca y luego todo fue muy rápido para la rubia. ¡El castaño la estaba besando!, fue tanta la sorpresa para la rubia que lo último que sintió el castaño es que su mejilla le quemaba. Ino le había abofeteado.

"¡Vete de mi casa!" Grito Ino "Ahora"

Gaara no levanto la mirada y comenzó a levantar sus cosas.

"¡Déjalas ahí, yo te las devuelvo luego, solo vete!" El castaño solo le dio una última mirada, tomo su mochila medio llena y salió rápidamente de la residencia Yamanaka.

Ino no es que estuviera enojada con Gaara, se sentía extraña, sentía extraño dentro de ella, y solo comenzó a llorar y comenzó a recoger las cosas del castaño, hasta que dio con una foto y la miro detenidamente. Eran dos chicos castaños y dos chicas rubias en una montaña rusa, el chico y la chica más grande tenía sus brazos alzados disfrutando de la caída y los chicos más chicos estaban besándose, la chica sonrojada de sorpresa pero disfrutando al parecer. Ino no lo podía creer, los chicos más grandes sabía quiénes eran. Temari y Kanguro y por obvio el chico de atrás era Gaara pero Ino quedo impactada al ver que la chica rubia con la que se estaba besando Gaara ¡ERA ELLA! A Ino comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y comenzó a recordar ese día, ella iba cada verano a casa de su abuela en la ciudad vecina y ahí había conocido a los hijos de la pareja que vivía al lado de la casa de su abuela que se habían vuelto unos de sus mejores amigos con el tiempo. Recordó que empezó a enamorarse del menor y que con el tiempo se hicieron más que amigos. Esa feria era de hace dos años, la habían invitado y su novio le dio la noticia de que se irían a Europa por trabajo de su padre y que no sabría cuando volvería, ella estaba muy enamorada del chico y no lo podía aceptar pero…

"Gaara" Dijo ella "Prométeme que no me olvidaras" Decía con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Yo te amo! Y quiero casarme en un futuro contigo" Termino con dificultad a causa de los sollozos.

El castaño solo sonrió tiernamente, levantando la cabeza de la rubia plantándole un dulce beso en los labios, a lo cual a la rubia sorprendió.

"Si ese es el caso" Comenzó el a decir "Te diré que yo también te amo y te pido que me esperes, algún día me casare contigo ¿Si?" Dijo poniendo su meñique para sellar su promesa a lo cual la rubia entrelazo su meñique con el de él.  
Dos meses después de eso cuando iban comenzando las clases, ella tuvo un accidente en el cual perdió la mayoría de sus recuerdos olvidando la promesa que hizo con aquel castaño.  
Ino había mojado completamente la fotografía debido a sus lágrimas y salió de su casa rápidamente con intención de hallar al castaño. _El nunca olvido la promesa_. Pensaba Ino mientras buscaba por todos lados al castaño. Cuando al fin lo encontró se encontraba sentado en un columpio mirando el cielo y ella decidió acercársele. Gaara al notar que alguien se acercaba bajo la vista encontrándose con Ino sorprendiéndose.

"¿Qué? ¿A caso vas a golpearme?" Dijo Gaara enojado, sí, pero con el mismo y sintiendo que la rubia se acercaba cerro los ojos para sentir algún golpe pero nunca llegó, al contrario sintió algo cálido en sus labios y al abrir los ojos vio a Ino besándolo dejándolo en shock. Cuando al fin reacciono la rubia se separó de él y con una sonrisa le dijo.

"Quiero una boda enorme y una luna de miel en Europa comprendes Gaa-Chan?"

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar el apodo que usaba ella cuando eran niños, pero pronto en su cara apareció una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del columpio y se acercaba a la rubia.

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Pregunto el castaño, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

"Claro que lo recuerdo baka" Dijo La rubia sacando la lengua "Como podría olvidar algo tan importante" Dijo poniendo los brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño.

"Mi mejilla aun duele" Dijo el castaño.

"Te lo mereces" Dijo la rubia con falso enojo "¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no besar a una chica sin su consentimiento?" Preguntó.

"Bien si ese es el caso, ¿podría besarte I-Chan?" Le preguntó El castaño.

"Mm…, de acuerdo si tanto insistes" Dijo Ino con falso interés poniendo una sonrisa. Y así el castaño y la rubia se unieron en un tierno beso.  
Ahora Ino sabía lo que le faltaba.

"Aww Gaara-Chan, ya creció, me estoy volviendo vieja Nii-Chan" Decía una rubia detrás de unos árboles espiando a una pareja.

"Si, demasiado" Dijo un castaño antes de sentir un dolor punzante en su pie.

"Bien, creo que mejor me voy a mi cita" Decía Temari para sí misma ignorando los quejidos de dolor de Kanguro debido al pisotón.

"Tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Itoto?" Decía el castaño mayor mirando alejándose la rubia. A lo cual ella solo le saco la lengua y comenzó a correr. "Lo que les espera a ellos dos" decía para sí Kanguro con una expresión macabra y tomó camino de regresó a su casa mientras pensaba en formas de ahora torturar a sus hermanos menores mientras cantaba una canción que había escuchado esta mañana en el radio. "Soy un cacahuate si, eres un cacahuate sí, todos somos cacahuates si, menos I-Chan porque es la mantequilla de maní"

Para los que no entendieron:

**Onne-Chan: **Hermana Mayor

**Nii-Chan: **Hermano Mayor

**Ototo: **Hermano Menor

**Itoto: **Hermana Menor

Ok si, lo último que xd! Es que casi siempre yo cantó eso pero es así, yo soy un cacahuate si, eres un cacahuate sí, todos somos cacahuates si, menos la Fer porque es una mantequilla de maní- :P, eso quiere decir que ella es la rara del grupo xd! Y pues me acorde y lo puse.  
Este es un fic de regalo para mi Twin RinKaoru Calabazin con relleno cremoso- :B por que cumplimos un año de conocernos y lo pidió de regalo, lo termine el 10/04/2010 a las 2:11am y dure dos horas y 14 minutos asiéndolo así que no digas que no tiaaamu ¬¬ , pero lo subí hasta ahorita ya que estaba en Michoacán y aquí no había internet .___. , Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si me dejarían reviews si :B?????  
Hago pedidos de fics :B solo manden un mensaje al 01-800-Maracuya-Hitachiin ok no xd!!  
Esta es mi primera historia mía, ya que la otra es de Alin mi hermana del alma que usa mi cuenta a veces - :B, no es subido historias mías aquí por la escuela ¬¬ pero esta era una ocasión especial - :B, dije enserio lo de pedidos especiales (:, no hago yaoi ¬¬ no es que no me guste si no que no me salen .__________., bueno nos vemos luego tengo sueñito (:


End file.
